Easier To Be Silent
by natashley
Summary: Spencer and Ash in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with South of Nowhere. That's all Mr Lynch

Easier To Be Silent

Chapter 1

"Dammit watch were you're going!" One Miss Ashley Davies, school bad-ass, screamed as she was rudely rammed into while she was trying for once not to be late.

"Oh sorry, I'm new here and-"

"And when did I say I gave a damn?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Her problem is that she hasn't had sex in…" The girl that suddenly joined in looked down at her watch. "Oh at least a good thirty minutes. She gets cranky when she's deprived. Be careful blondie or she might just jump you." She smirked.

"Why would I want her when I've got cheer-bitch Barbie right in front of me?" Ashley asked, smiling sweetly.

The bell rang. "Aw look Davies, you're going to be late again. You know what that means… a whole week with Mr. Stray in detention. At least he wouldn't mind if you took your sexual frustrations out on him." She grinned. Ashley's smile suddenly dropped as she stared at the Latina. "Well… run along." Ashley huffed and turned away storming off. It wasn't often the girl let anybody get one up on her, but when it did happen, there was hell to play. "Sorry about that. And you are?"

"Spencer Carlin. You?"

"Madison Duarte. Head cheerleader and ruler of this school." She smiled proudly. "And that," she pointed to the retreating form, "is Ashley Davies. Poor little rich girl with one hell of an attitude. Such a shame, she used to be cool." She quietly admitted. "Oh well, can't dwell on a lost cause right? So Spencer, you trying out for the squad? You look like you could fit in quite well if you have the right kind of friends, hence, moi."

"Well I'll see. I should really be heading to class though. Thanks for the help Madison."

"No problem. Stay with me and you'll be fine. Where's you first class?" Spencer showed Madison her time table. The Latina nodded and took Spencer to her class. "Meet me outside after. I'll show you what's cool and what isn't."

"Thanks again." Spencer let out a sigh of nervousness as she had her hand on the door handle. The teacher stopped his lectured and looked angrily towards the interruption. "Hey, sorry to disturb-"

"Miss Carlin I presume."

"That's right Sir." Spencer looked nervously around the class. She saw two jocks and two cheerleaders in the left back corner, a girl with glasses talking giddily with a boy with braces at the front, the second desk from the back on the right she saw a boy with short jet black hair that looked like a jock but didn't look like he acted like one, and then in the back right the rude girl from this morning. They were the only few she noticed that stood out, the rest of the class were either asleep or doodling on their pieces of paper.

"Well Miss Carlin, I'm Mr Stray. We have just started studying 'the black plague' if you would like to grab a seat." Spencer nodded and looked around once again for a seat. "The only seat available is at the back with Miss Davies."

"Huh?" Ashley looked up from her desk to the teacher. She saw Spencer, then looked to the empty seat next to her. "Oh hell no!"

"Do we have a problem Miss Davies?"

"Damn right we have a problem. I don't want her sitting next to me, she's been with Madison, I might catch fleas or rabies." She got a few laughs from the students actually paying attention, even a little giggle from the blonde.

"Are you implying something Miss Davies?" Mr Stray asked started to get angry.

"Yeah that Madison's a bitch."

"I will not have the sort of language in my class!"

"What?" She looked innocent. "Bitch means female dog." She said as a matter of fact. "Anyway, she still isn't sitting with me."

The teacher stormed up to her and banged his hands on the desk. "Dude lay off her."

"Mr Dennison haven't I warned you about keeping you mouth shut before?" He snapped. "You know what will happen if this lip of yours continues." Aiden looked around to Ashley and mouthed a 'sorry'. Ashley simply tutted and mumbled a 'whatever' in reply. "Now Miss Carlin will be sitting with you and I'm not going to hear another word from you ok?" He looked at her. "I said ok?"

"You told me not to say another word. Make up your mind."

"That's it. Miss Carlin come and sit down now." He pointed to the seat and Spencer flinched slightly before hurrying over. He walked away mumbling, "I don not get paid enough for this."

"So I'm sorry about bumping into you." Spencer whispered.

"You know, the less you talk to me, the easier your life will be." Spencer wasn't sure if this was a threat or not, it sounded like one but there was something else behind the girl's voice. Something sad, something… hurtful. Well Spencer Carlin always liked to solve a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok class I'm going to put you into pairs."

"Do not make me go with her." Ashley exclaimed and Spencer actually felt quit hurt from all of this.

"As much as I would like to destroy your world Miss Davies," Mr Stray said sarcastically, "It has to be boy girl, Carlin, you are with Dennison."

"Who?" She asked. Aiden rose his hand. "Oh ok."

"Why can't I work with Aiden, I usually do?" Ashley asked.

"Because."

"Because." She mimicked. "Because what?"

"I said. Miss Davies I would like to see you after class." Just then the bell rang.

"Good luck Ash." Aiden said as he got up.

"Thanks." She smiled at him gratefully, but he didn't know what was about to come.

---

"Hey." Aiden shouted after the blonde.

"Hey." She smiled. "Aiden right?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Spencer."

"Cute name. So I was thinking tonight you could catch a ride with me after school and we could start working on the project?"

"Um, well my brothers are meant to be giving me a ride but if I tell them I'm sure they won't mind."

"Sweet! I'll catch ya later Spencer." He said jogging off.

Spencer started wandering around, checking out the school. All the lockers had graffiti on them, there were kids hanging that didn't care if they were in school, then there were kids rushing around trying not to get beaten up and to get to class on time. The two comparisons reminded her of her brothers. Glen, the 'cool' basketball stud that couldn't give a damn about school work, would rather hang around with girls than go to class, then there was Clay, the smart one, the actual cool brother in Spencer's eyes, always put his schoolwork first, wanting to get a future. Spencer was a bit of both, she didn't like having a bad rep, where it came to skipping school, not doing homework, but she also didn't like to seem like a geek. A bad girl in disguise. That's how she placed herself.

He mind kept on wandering to Ashley. Her features so harsh when she didn't want to be near the blonde, but then they were so soft when she said her life would be easier is she didn't talk to her. What the hell could that mean? She played it over and over in her head, trying to make sense out of it.

---

"Spencer!"

"Oh hey Glen look I needed to-"

"Spencer I'm really sorry but I've got to stay behind tonight, it would be great if you could get someone to pick you up."

"Actually I was going to say I didn't need a ride tonight. I'm working on a project."

"Oh ok. That worked out quite well then huh?" He grinned.

"Guess it did." She playfully shook her head at him and walked off to see a crying brunette come out of the classroom.

Glen jogged back over to the gym. He was getting changed into his basketball clothes when he heard some guys on the other team discussing a hot blonde. "I'm mean dude; to say she isn't from L.A. she beats all of those girls on the beach. Man to see her in a bikini would be heaven. She is hot. An eleven out of ten."

"You going after her? You need some action after that bitch dumped-"

"Don't ever call Ashley a bitch again ok?"

"Sorry man. But Aiden seriously, you need to get laid."

"I know. But this girl. She's coming over tonight to do a 'project'." He winked, emphasising 'project' and using air-quotes.

Glen's suspicions got the better of him as he marched over, falsely smiling. "Hey, what's this chicks name?"

Aiden grinned cockily. "Spencer Carlin."

Glen's smile was still there as he nodded his head, before punching Aiden right in his jaw. "Do NOT ever talk about my sister like that again you hear? Or it will be a lot fucking worse than a bruised lip."

"She's your sister? Sorry dude-"

"Don't even think about saying sorry to me, and you had better not pick Spencer up tonight." He warned before storming off to the court and slamming baskets in the hoop.

---

Spencer ran up to the girl crying. "Ashley? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled gratefully. Then she saw Madison walking up behind Spencer. "Look I told you it would be easier if we stay away from each other and I stick by it. Now get away from me." Spencer stared blankly at her. "Fine I'll go." Before she turned around she whispered, "It's for your own good." Then she was gone.

The blonde stood in awe for a second or two. _What? That girl is so bi-polar it's unreal._ "Spencer. Hey chica. What did the freak want?" Madison asked as she strode up.

"What? Oh nothing. She was just being her usual freaky self."

"Ha that's not surprising. So how was your first class?"

"It was ok. I'm working on a project with Aiden. You know him?"

Madison laughed loudly. "Honey, everybody knows him. He's the basket-ball star." Madison looked over to the gym entrance to see the boy coming out… and go straight over to Ashley. "Ugh! But for some reason that little skank gets all of his attention." She looked over at the two in disgust whilst Spencer looked on intrigue once again by the girl. There was something about her that she was drawn to. "Spencer. Spencer!" Madison was shouting at her and the slightly smaller girl snapped back to reality. "You ok there? What has got you so buzzed? Did Ashley do something to upset you because is she did I swear to-"

"No! She didn't do anything." She said sharply cutting her off and the Latina looked a bit shocked by it.

"So why do you keep looking over there?" She looked back over to them then it suddenly clicked. Well in Madison's mind it did. "You like Aiden don't you? You said you had a 'project' with him. Hmmm what was it? Studying the other's anatomy?" Spencer was surprised the girl even knew what it meant, but decided to go along with it and just looked away. "I knew it! Well girl I'll tell you now that you won't get anywhere with Ashley still around."

Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because Aiden is Ashley's bitch. I don't like the hoe but she knows what she's doing when it comes to guys. Even if she does play for the same team." Madison smirked, knowing she let out Ashley's not-so secret, secret.

"You mean she's-"

"Gay. Yep. Loud and proud. But still wander-boy over there thinks she'll change her mind eventually. Anyway I've got to get to practice. See ya later chica." She called over her shoulder as she made her way over to the couple. "Hey Aiden," she winked, "hey slut."

"I aint the one standing on the corner screaming 'one dollar ride'." Ashley smirked.

"Bite me."

"Ash when are you two going to get over each other, kiss and make-up?"

"When my snake grows legs." She looked over and caught the blonde's eye, smiling a little, Aiden caught this and followed her gaze. He was going to question it until he realised he needed to talk to her, said bye to Ashley and made his way over.

"Hey Spencer. I'm really sorry but we can't do the project tonight." He winced, his lip still pounding.

"Aiden what happened?"

"Oh just a slip-up on the court. So have you got anyone to cover your ride tonight?"

"Yeah." She lied. She would try her dad later, but now Glen had bailed and Clay went to a totally different school, her mum was god-knows where, she didn't mind walking and she didn't want to make the cute guy feel bad. "It's cool."

"Good. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." He beamed and went off. Spencer could see Ashley staring at the two intensely and was narrowing her eyes slightly, but as soon as she saw Spencer she smiled and waved slightly. Spencer let a small wave back play on her hands as the bell rang and she had to find her next class.

---

Ashley sat in her last class re-playing the days events. Her mum and step-dad screaming at each other over disciplining Ashley for being home late. Ashley actually adored her mother that morning when she said 'she is my daughter and I will deal with her'; it was about the most affection she had ever shown. Then getting totally brought down in the hall, ruining her good mood, but then having her good mood making a come-back when she saw the blue eyes, only to have it destroyed again by Madison.

Madison had- _dammit what is her name? How could I sit there all lesson with her and not know her name? _Well now Madison had her there was no way they could be friends. Madison would turn her against her. And after class? Well she didn't even want to think about that. Then the blue eyes again. Then Aiden being all chummy with her. Yeah they couldn't be friends, but there was nothing bad about sneaking a peak every now and then right?

Her last lesson was finally over, but she had to go to the office to sort out something she had probably nothing to do with once again. It was always the same. Called into the office after school, a rant and rave about something Ashley 'supposedly' done, then she was out of there. She got to her car and started to drive off when she saw the blonde from earlier leaning again the rock outside. "Hey, whatca doing out here? Shouldn't you be heading home by now?"

Spencer looked up and smiled. "Shouldn't you be heading to a MPD meeting?"

"MPD?"

"Multiple personality disorder." She responded like it was nothing.

"Oh, yeah, the smart Ashley Davies probably would've remembered that." They both laughed slightly. "You need a ride home?"

"Actually that would be great I tried getting a hold of my dad but he wasn't answering, I was going to wait a little longer." Spencer studied the girl. "Are you sure you don't mind me being seen with you?" She joked.

"Nah, nobody's about. Get in."

Spencer made her way around to the passenger side and let herself in. She just had to ask. "So why don't you want me seen with you?"

"Will you just trust me when I say it's for the best?" She snapped, then suddenly went calm again. "Please?"

"Ok. No problem."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silencer, except for the odd direction Spencer would give Ashley. The brunette unexpectedly stopped the car. "Why don't we go to mine?"

The younger girl looked oddly at her for a minute. "Ok. Is axe-murder Ashley going to deal with me?"

"If you play your cards right." She winked making Spencer blush. "Hey… I don't know your name."

"Because you never spoke to me long enough to fine out." She played. "It's Spencer. Just one of me as well."

"Ok then Spence." Oh yeah, Ashley was already on nickname terms with her more than likely soon-to-be enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So how was your first day?" Ashley asked the blonde when they got into her room.

"Well, first of all I knocked this girl over, god she was so bitchy," Ashley laughed slightly, "but then I met this cheerleader, so fake, but seeing as the first girl was so bi-polar, I thought I'd give the cheerleader a shot-"

"Ew you're giving Madison a shot?" Ashley scoffed, but Spencer gave her a stern look. "Continue."

"Well when I got to class that same bitchy girl was being even bitchier, but I met this cute guy." Spencer said purposely to see Ashley's reaction. When she saw nothing she simply went on. "So after all of my boring classes I needed a ride and would you believe it, the same bitchy girl gave me a ride."

"Oh she gave you a ride did she? Was it good?" Ashley flirted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ashley moved her face closer to Spencer's. "Actually I would." She whispered.

Spencer laughed nervously and leaned back, playing it off. "Nah it was rubbish, she kept on talking and talking. But when I saw her house. Whew! Now that was cool. Shame the girl that lived there wasn't so cool."

"Hey!" Ashley hit Spencer on the arm playfully.

"Oh I forgot that girl was you. Sorry."

"Bet you are." Ashley paid attention to Spencer's features. Looking so sweet and innocent. That would soon change living in L.A. More than likely Christian or Catholic or some kind of religion and the perfect family. "So you think Aiden is cute huh?"

_I knew she heard that bit. _"Yeah he's ok. I was supposed to be going over there tonight to do that project."

"Aiden's a good guy. He can be a bit of a dork sometimes though." She chuckled. "But he's cool." Ashley was sick of talking about the boy now. "So where you from?"

"Ohio."

"Hmm. Doesn't surprise me. You look way to cute to be from here or somewhere like New York or something."

"Oh yeah? Too cute huh? So people from L.A. aren't cute?"

"Not at all. They're more sexy than cute."

"So I'm not sexy?" She pouted playfully. Ashley gave her a once over, white sneakers, blue fitted jeans and a white top. Her hair hung around her face, a nice silky blonde and beautiful blue eyes. Yeah she was sexy, but a cute sexy.

The brunette smirked, "oh I never said that." Spencer blushed again.

"So what about you? Always lived in L.A.?"

"Born and raised baby! The only reason I haven't left yet was because of the beaches and all the hot gi-guys." She caught herself before spilling anything.

"Uh-huh. Guys." Spencer raised her eyebrow.

Ashley narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Isn't that what left my mouth?"

"If you say so." The rest of the afternoon passed a little too quickly for both of them. Finally after saying 'I should get going' and 'come on then' for fifteen minutes, they decided they actually should go. Ashley dropped Spencer of at her house. "So today was good."

"Yeah it was." Ashley grinned. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around as in at school or in privet?"

"Bit of both. Spencer, I really am being serious when I say its best not to be seen with me." She looked away from the blonde and stared at her hands on the staring wheel.

"Why? I like you Ashley, I think you are much better than Madison," Ashley let a small grin play on her mouth, "and much more real." Spencer continued to stare at the girl wanting her to say something… anything, but it never happened. "Look, I can make my own decisions about who I talk to and who I don't and if I take a lot of crap because I want to hang around with you then so be it."

"Really?" Ashley finally looked up into the gorgeous azure eyes.

"Really." Spencer confirmed. "How about dinner?"

At the mention of food Ashley's stomach rumbled and she chuckled. "You don't have to ask me twice."

They walked up to Spencer's front door, and Spencer found it to be open. She gave Ashley a strange look, "that's weird, my dad didn't pick up and I know Glen won't be home yet. And Clay is doing after school studying." Ashley just shrugged, Spencer was speaking more to herself than anyone else. They went inside. "Hello? Dad?"

"Hi honey."

"Oh, hey Mum." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Well don't be too happy to see me Spencer." Paula laughed all fake, realising somebody was next to her daughter. "And who's this?" She asked politely.

"Ashley Davies. Wow Spence you look so much like your Mum." Ashley smiled sweetly. She stepped in front of Spencer to shake Paula's hand and that's when the older blonde noticed what Ashley was wearing. A skirt so short it could be passed as a belt, knee length boots, a shirt stopping well above her belly button and her hair tied up.

"I do not." Spencer whined.

"Do too."

"Shut up." Spencer slapped Ashley's shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

"Well Ashley would you like to stay for dinner?" Paula interrupted.

"Um… that would be great thanks Mrs. Carlin." Sure it was fine when Spencer asked her, but Paula was a different story, she actually had to make a good impression.

"Ok I'll set another plate." She smiled again and went off.

"Come on." Spencer grabbed Ashley's wrist and started tugging her upstairs, making Ashley stumble on the way. When they got in they both lay down on the bed, just looking at each other in comfortable silence. "Oh, I forgot to ask what was wrong earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, when you came out of history…"

"Oh… that. It wasn't anything, just Mr. Stray pissing me off."

"There was more to it than that." Spencer said, trying to approach it gently.

"God Spence what are you a reporter looking for her next big scoop? It was nothing ok?" She snapped getting frustrated.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because you looked so sad. Is it so bad for someone to care?" Spencer snapped just as Ashley had a second ago.

The brunette shook herself out of it. "Not bad, just unusual."

"Well get used to somebody looking out for you." Their smiles couldn't have matched more perfectly.

"You're really annoying you know."

"Me? Yeah I know." They laughed.

"So… do you think you will go out with Aiden? He's cute, I wouldn't say no."

"Then why don't you go out with him?"

"He's not my type."

"Then who is?" Spencer bit her bottom lip.

"I like cute sexy blondes." Ashley winked.

"Oh well my brother should be home soon."

"That was low Spence."

"I'm not interested in Aiden. At all." Spencer pointed out, answering the question from earlier.

"You have a boy back home?"

"Nope. Well not anymore. I broke up with my boyfriend before I came out here. Couldn't do the long distance thing."

"Fair game." Ashley smiled.

Spencer looked Ashley up and down, noticing a pattern just peeking out from her skirt. "What's that?" She nodded her head in the direction of the dark symbol.

Ashley followed her gaze and pulled her skirt down a tiny bit. "It means love."

"Awww who knew you had a sensitive side?" Spencer joked. Ashley had sad eyes. "What's up?"

"I got it because I've never experienced it. My Mum and Dad have never been there for me, I've never had somebody care about me. It reminds me of the one thing every child needs, I got everything I ever wanted, except that, and I'm not making the same mistake with my children. Love is unconditional, but you have to have it to start with."

"Ash…"

"Not once did I get an 'I love you Ashley' from either of them. It hurt."

Spencer's hand unconsciously reached out to lightly stoke over the Chinese word. It was a feather touch that made Ashley tingle inside. "Who said it had to be a parent/child type of love?" Blue found brown once again. Ashley looked at Spencer with a questioning look, where as Spencer seemed to be confused within herself. She had no idea what this feeling taking over her body was, but it scared and excited her at the same time.

The blonde's fingers where still lazily tracing the mark. As Ashley's hand made it way over Spencer's and made contact Spencer's eyes shut briefly and she let out a small, barely audible sigh, before opening them again. Still staring into deep auburn eyes. Ashley's hand made its way up Spencer's arm and put a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The brunette let her fingers touch the back of Spencer neck and put a tiny bit of force on it, pulling her into herself. Their mouths were only an inch apart now, Spencer still looked scared, but that was overtaken by lust. Ashley moved her nose around Spencer's, breathing rapidly increasing.

Eye's still locked, Ashley moved a little bit more forward and let her lips trace Spencer's, just moving them from one side to the other, their breath mingling. The ball was in Spencer's court now. "Girls dinner's ready!" Was the squeal from downstairs. Both of them were panting now, even though they hadn't really done anything, and reality sunk back into Spencer, her eyes went wide, she stood up faster than the speed of light and was just shaking her head from side to side.

"Spence…"

"No, no it's ok." She babbled. "It's ok. We should go and eat. Yeah, that sounds like a plan." She rushed as she headed downstairs. Ashley sighed and stood up, following her out. They made their way downstairs, Ashley caught up.

They got into the kitchen and both froze, right there at the table was Glen, with Madison. The Latina looked up to smile at Spencer and scowled when she saw Ashley. "Spencer why the hell are you with her?"


End file.
